cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
CreepyPastas Narrated by DaveTheUseless (Complete List)
Please Note: A) A struck out video title indicates that I have chosen to remove the video from public availability. Videos that are removed are usually done so with the interest of viewer sensitivity in mind. B) The Squidward's Suicide narration is not included, due to it being an additional bonus in a video. C) Dates are reflective of the day of video release on DaveTheUseless's YouTube channel. Dates not necessarily the same as it was for Dave at the time of upload, since he lives in a different timezone than YouTube operates in. 0) Fat guy watches suicide mouse!! reaction video omg **Justin Bieber shouldn't watch this**! (January 25th, 2013) 1) King of the Hill Lost Episode (February 1st, 2013) 2) America's Funniest Home Videos (AFV) Lost Episode (February 15th, 2013) 3) The Flintstones' Series Finale (February 21st, 2013) 4) Yogi Bear Adventures! (February 25th, 2013) 5) White With Red (February 25th, 2013) 6) Candle Cove (March 3rd, 2013) 7) Wile E. Coyote Lost Episode (March 3rd, 2013) 8) Seinfeld Lost Episode (March 9th, 2013) 9) Frasier: The Harvard Vaults (March 10th, 2013) 10) Prisoner of Lust (My Bitter End) (March 17th, 2013) 11) The Pill. (March 18th, 2013) 12) Doug's Real Life. (March 20th, 2013) 13) The Black Kitten (March 21st, 2013) 14) Apartment 1306 (March 21st, 2013) 15) Super Mario World Lost Episode (March 21st, 2013) 16) I Didn't Mean It. (March 22nd, 2013) 17) Maze of Terror (March 22nd, 2013) 18) Ghost Hunting (March 23rd, 2013) 19) The Angry Video Game Nerd (March 23rd, 2013) 20) Fred Figglehorn Theory (March 24th, 2013) 21) Arthur and Friends Theory (March 24th, 2013) 22) The Letters (March 24th, 2013) 23) Dig Dug (March 24th, 2013) 24) Pooh Bear Man (March 25th, 2013) 25) Mad about McDonald's! (March 25th, 2013) 26) Radio Heads (March 25th, 2013) 27) Beavis & Butthead Origins (March 25th, 2013) 28) A Breakfast Visit from Bob. (March 26th, 2013) 29) The Post Office. (March 27th, 2013) 30) The Papa John's Killer (March 27th, 2013) 31) Gateway of the Mind (March 27th, 2013) 32) Masterpiece (March 28th, 2013) 33) Insurance (March 28th, 2013) 34) Little Bear and the Big Red Book (March 29th, 2013) 35) Floating Darkness (March 29th, 2013) 36) Life Savers (March 30th, 2013) 37) Candle Cove's Skintaker - "Janice's Birthday Song" (March 30th, 2013) 38) Garfield is a Lie (March 31st, 2013) 39) Candy (March 31st, 2013) 40) God Toilet (April 1st, 2013) 41) Paul is Dead (Turn Me On, Dead Man) (April 5th, 2013) 42) Crossover (April 6th, 2013) 43) The Computer Curse (April 7th, 2013) 44) Meg's Suicide (Family Guy Lost Episode) (April 7th, 2013) 45) A Haunting Most Mario (April 9th, 2013) 46) I Am Sam (April 11th, 2013) 47) Gold (April 11th, 2013) 48) Dentist's Bill (April 12th, 2013) 49) Found a Peanut. (April 13th, 2013) 50) Russian Crash Bandicoot Version (April 13th, 2013) 51) Living Doll. (April 15th, 2013) 52) Dog Found. (April 15th, 2013) 53) I Love Wario Land. (April 15th, 2013) 54) The Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode (April 16th, 2013) 55) Heads Up (April 19th, 2013) 56) The Magic School Bus Lost Episode (April 21st, 2013) 57) Full House Lost Episode (April 22nd, 2013) 58) The Gnome (April 22nd, 2013) 59) Dad.txt (April 25th, 2013) 60) Barbie.avi (April 25th, 2013) 61) Ed, Edd n Eddy Episode 34 (April 26th, 2013) 62) The Expressionless (April 27th, 2013) 63) The Cat in the Hat Strikes Back (April 29th, 2013) 64) Dr. Wiseman (May 2nd, 2013) 65) Reborn as a Freak (May 3rd, 2013) 66) Baseball (May 4th, 2013) 67) Richard Pryor (May 4th, 2013) 68) Barney and Friends Lost Episode (May 5th, 2013) 69) Waiting for a Bus (May 6th, 2013) 70) Sounds in Your House (May 9th, 2013) 71) The Jetsons Lost Episode (May 10th, 2013) 72) Left (May 11th, 2013) 73) The Girl in the Photograph (May 12th, 2013) 74) Trashcan (May 13th, 2013) 75) 6:48 (May 14th, 2013) 76) To Find the Real World (May 15th, 2013) 77) Filbert's Funeral (Rocko's Modern Life Lost Episode) (May 16th, 2013) 78) Dead Bart (The Simpsons Lost Episode) (May 17th, 2013) 79) CB Radio (May 18th, 2013) 80) ELVIS is alive!? (CREEPYPASTA?) (May 19th, 2013) 81) Don't Open the Closet (May 20th, 2013) 82) Home Improvement Lost Episode (May 21st, 2013) 83) Red With White (May 22nd, 2013) 84) An Apple a Day (May 23rd, 2013) 85) Nobody Likes Droopy Dog. (Lost Episode) (May 24th, 2013) 86) Red Ring of Death. (May 26th, 2013) 87) Other Half (May 27th, 2013) 88) Those Animals (May 28th, 2013) 89) Family Matters Lost Episode (May 31st, 2013) 90) Emergency Alert System (June 4th, 2013) 91) Daddy's Bird (June 6th, 2013) 92) Blue's Clues Lost EPISODE (June 7th, 2013) 93) Addict (June 8th, 2013) 94) New Mommy (June 9th, 2013) 95) The Sloshed Train Driver (June 11th, 2013) 96) I'm Not Martin! (June 12th, 2013) 97) Friends Lost Episode (June 18th, 2013) 98) Three-Whack Jack (June 21st, 2013) 99) I Doubt You Want to Hear (June 22nd, 2013) 100) Sesame Street: Big Bird... Behind the Beak. (June 23rd, 2013) 101) Not Long Enough (Futurama Lost Episode) (June 25th, 2013) 102) Strange Skype Call (June 28th, 2013) 103) Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Lost Episode (June 29th, 2013) 104) Turned Away (June 30th, 2013) 105) Best Friends Forever (July 1st, 2013) 106) Skeleton in the Closet (July 2nd, 2013) 107) Story of Foo Fighters Lost Song (July 3rd, 2013) 108) The Actor (July 4th, 2013) 109) The Rugrats in: The Rats Take the Cheese (Lost Episode) (July 5th, 2013) 110) Your Eyes (July 6th, 2013) 111) @Mariah (July 7th, 2013) 112) American Dad Theory (July 8th, 2013) 113) The Cosby Show Lost Episode (July 9th, 2013) 114) Wal-Mart After Dark (July 10th, 2013) 115) Hitchhiker's Object (July 11th, 2013) 116) "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. (July 12th, 2013) 117) Link's Awakening Monster Theory (July 13th, 2013) 118) The Homeless Man (July 14th, 2013) 119) Star Trek Enterprise (Archer?) Lost Episode Published in 3 Parts (July 19th, 2013) 120) Putrid Love (July 21st, 2013) 121) The Hippie. (July 23rd, 2013) 122) Jaywalk (July 25th, 2013) 123) Heroin. (July 27th, 2013) 124) Inspector Gadget Theory (July 27th, 2013) 125) Douglas Not-So-Funny (July 28th, 2013) 126) The Pee-Wee Murder Tapes (July 31st, 2013) 127) Yogi Bear's Great Reawakening (August 2nd, 2013) 128) Meme Theory (August 3rd, 2013) 129) The End (August 4th, 2013) 130) Dr. Seuss's "The Gromlick" (August 5th, 2013) 131) Jeff the Killer (August 7th, 2013) 132) WHO WAS PHONE? (August 8th, 2013) 133) The Holder of Time (August 9th, 2013) *) Alvin the Chipmunk Reads Home Improvement CreepyPasta (Chipmunk Improvement!) (August 11th, 2013) 134) Eye Contact (August 14th, 2013) 135) Scooby Doo: The Clack of the Sacks (THE TEMPEST: PART ONE OF TWO) (August 17th, 2013) 136) The Lost Episode Shocking Truth (The Tempest Finale!) Tempest parts considered 2 separate episodes. (August 22nd, 2013) 137) Wires (August 23rd, 2013) 138) The Holder of Innocence (August 24th, 2013) 139) True Demon (August 25th, 2013) 140) Red Pumpkin Pizza (August 27th, 2013) 141) Crash Bandicoot Prototype (August 27th, 2013) 142) Breath of Fire VI (September 1st, 2013) 143) The Cram Session (September 4th, 2013) 144) Married With Children Lost Episode (The Tempest Part... Nahhhh) (September 6th, 2013) 145) You Need Your Sleep. (September 7th, 2013) 146) The Smurfs Lost Episode (September 10th, 2013) 147) Super Mario Bros. (September 11th, 2013) 148) Pac-Man (September 12th, 2013) 149) Grocery List (September 13th, 2013) 150) Pink is Death. (September 14th, 2013) 151) Solitaire (September 15th, 2013) 152) Regular Show Theory (September 17th, 2013) 153) When A Man's Gotta Go (September 18th, 2013) 154) Babysitter (September 19th, 2013) 155) Mr. Rogers Lost Episode (werd.) (September 24th, 2013) 156) The Peanuts In... "It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown" (September 28th, 2013) 157) All in Your Head (October 2nd, 2013) 158) Through The Eyes of a Madman (October 6th, 2013) 159) Ghost of Lavender Town (October 11th, 2013) 160) The Garfield Lost Episode (October 16th, 2013) 161) Toward Me (October 17th, 2013) 162) DaveTheUseless's Creepy Journal: Day 1 (October 19th, 2013) 163) Arthur and Friends Lost Episode (The Death of Mr. Ratburn) (October 25th, 2013) 164) Breaking Point (October 27th, 2013) 165) Lou Reed's The View (October 29th, 2013) 166) Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode (Shitty Microphone Edition) (October 30th, 2013) 167) Normal Porn for Normal People (November 2nd, 2013) 168) George Lopez's Shocking Truth Originally labeled a Lost Episode in the title (November 7th, 2013) 169) 60 Second War (November 11th, 2013) 170) Georgia (November 13th, 2013) 171) The Lost Episode of Porky Pig (November 14th, 2013) 172) Family Guy is a Lie (November 18th, 2013) 173) The Truth About Soap Operas (November 23rd, 2013) 174) Abandoned by Disney (November 24th, 2013) 175) Headlights (November 26th, 2013) 176) Thanksgiving (November 28th, 2013) 177) The Essence of Emeril (Lost Episode) (November 30th, 2013) 178) Tom and Jerry Missing Ep (December 1st, 2013) 179) Suicidemouse (December 3rd, 2013) 180) He Played Until His Fingers Bled (December 4th, 2013) 181) Woody Woodpecker in: "Mr. Pecker Loses His Cool" (December 5th, 2013) 182) FreePainReport.Com (December 6th, 2013) 183) Stick Stickly vs. Candle Cove (December 7th, 2013) 184) God's Mouth (December 8th, 2013) 185) Slenderman and the Knight (December 9th, 2013) 186) Tapping and Knocking (December 10th, 2013) 187) The Jail Game (December 11th, 2013) 188) Russian Sleep Experiment (December 12th, 2013) 189) Repercussions of Evil (December 13th, 2013) 190) The Last Man Standing (December 14th, 2013) 191) Adventure Time Theory (The Great Mushroom War) (December 14th, 2013) 192) South Park Theory (December 15th, 2013) 193) Head for the Hills (December 16th, 2013) 194) Sword of Syria (December 17th, 2013) 195) Emine(m) (December 18th, 2013) 196) Truth.txt (A BEN Story) (December 18th, 2013) 197) Toad's Kitchen (Super Mario 64) (December 19th, 2013) 198) ... Slenderman Gets Pregnant (December 20th, 2013) 199) An Egg. (December 21st, 2013) 200) Superman: No Heroes (December 22nd, 2013) 201) Halloween IS Grinch Night! (December 23rd, 2013) 202) Love Never is Forgotten (December 24th, 2013) 203) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Lost Episode (December 24th, 2013) 204) Jingle Bells (December 25th, 2013) 205) Santa Claus Was Real (December 25th, 2013) 206) Friends with Benefits (December 27th, 2013) 207) The Lost Episode of Wheel of Fortune (December 30th, 2013) 208) The Lost Episode of Deal or No Deal (January 2nd, 2014) 209) What Really Watches You in the Dark (January 4th, 2014) 210) Bugs Bunny Lost Episode (January 6th, 2014) 211) The Suicide King (January 11th, 2014) 212) The Freezer (January 12th, 2014) 213) The Pokémon Lost Episode (January 14th, 2014) 214) Creepypasta Theory (January 18th, 2014) 215) Psychosis (January 19th, 2014) 216) Honey Boo Boo is a Lie (January 21st, 2014) 217) NES Godzilla Chapter 1: Earth & Mars (January 22nd, 2014) 218) The Lost Episode of George of the Jungle (January 24th, 2014) 219) The Labyrinth (January 25th, 2014) 220) Do Not Feed the Animals (January 26th, 2014) 221) The Swedish Sleep Experiment (January 27th, 2014) 222) Donkey Kong Country (January 28th, 2014) 223) I Love My Job (February 1st, 2014) 224) The Smiths Come Home (February 4th, 2014) 225) A Knock on the Window (February 5th, 2014) 226) The Gift. (February 6th, 2014) 227) Billy Hatcher: The Consequences of Failure (February 7th, 2014) 228) The Download. (February 9th, 2014) 229) Dreams Don't Exist... (February 14th, 2014) 230) Do You Promise Not to Tell? (February 16th, 2014) 231) Wacky Advs of Ronald McDonald This story was published in 2 parts. (February 18th, 2014) 232) The Man on the Milk Carton. (February 23rd, 2014) 233) The Baby Boy. (February 24th, 2014) 234) Cathouse.exe (February 25th, 2014) 235) My Dinner With Andrea: A Sugarless Gummy Bear Review. (February 27th, 2014) 236) The Duck Tales Lost Ep (March 1st, 2014) 237) Gumby in Space (Lost Episode) (March 6th, 2014) 238) Max and Ruby 0004 (March 12th, 2014) 239) BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! (March 15th, 2014) 240) Sweets. (March 19th, 2014) 241) Music Box. (March 22nd, 2014) 242) SHOE (March 23rd, 2014) 243) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) (This one is the real one!) (March 26th, 2014) 244) snickers (March 27th, 2014) 245) In the Name of Terror (March 29th, 2014) 246) The Irate Gamer Show (March 30th, 2014) 247) Cigarettes (March 31st, 2014) 248) Who's Laughing Now? (April 1st, 2014) 249) In the Pines. (Nirvana) '(Nirvana) part not initially in the title. (April 3rd, 2014) 250) The Saved by the Bell Lost Episode (April 4th, 2014) **) Chipmunk Future: Alvin the Chipmunk Reads Jetsons Creepypasta (April 6th, 2014) 251) Chicken McNuggets (April 9th, 2014) 252) Religion of the 21st Century. (April 10th, 2014) 253) I Don't Belong Here... (April 12th, 2014) 254) 21st Century Breakdown (April 12th, 2014) 255) Blueberries. (April 16th, 2014) 256) underwaterfall. (April 18th, 2014) 257) How Jared Really Lost the Weight (April 18th, 2014) 258) bunnies (April 20th, 2014) 259) Mason. (April 21st, 2014) 260) THE 'SCHIZIMATIC LOST EPISODES SERIES' FINALE (Part 1/2): Teletubbies. (April 22nd, 2014) 261) Children's Playground (April 23rd, 2014) 262) The Tails Doll Curse. (April 24th, 2014) 263) Tourist Trap. (April 28th, 2014) 264) Scarecrow. (May 3rd, 2014) 265) Mr. Bones. (May 9th, 2014) 266) Dogs Do's and Don'ts. (May 12th, 2014) 267) It... Wasn't a Bird... (May 14th, 2014) 268) The Lost Episode of Dudley Do-Right (May 15th, 2014) 269) Be Careful What You Wish For (May 21st, 2014) 270) Tacos de Venado (May 23rd, 2014) 271) Holder of War. (May 26th, 2014) 272) The Wanderer. (May 29th, 2014) 273) Sonic.exe (May 30th, 2014) 274) Don't Look Away. (May 31st, 2014) 275) Mr. White (June 3rd, 2014) 276) Mr. Bones' Wild Ride. (June 4th, 2013) 277) Creepy TV Theories: The Dark Secrets of Scooby Doo. (June 5th, 2013) 278) Misfortune.gb (June 6th, 2014) 279) Aunt Donna (June 7th, 2014) 280) Taco Bell's Bell Beefer (June 8th, 2014) 281) The King Come Down (June 9th, 2014) 282) The Catalyst. (June 10th, 2014) 283) Eight Dollars. (June 11th, 2014) 284) Creepy TV Theories: Hey Arnold! (June 13th, 2014) 285) The Lost Episode of Lost Episodes/Teletubbies Part 2/Alleged Schizima Finale (June 18th, 2014) 286) Don't Go into the Basement (June 21st, 2014) 287) God from the Machine. (June 24th, 2014) 288) Schizima Lost Ep Series Epilogue (June 27th, 2014) 289) The Flintstones (July 1st, 2014) 290) Space Rock (July 3rd, 2014) 291) Christmas in July (July 4th, 2014) 292) Red Moon (July 5th, 2014) 293) The Lost Episode of COPS (July 6th, 2014) 294) Holder of Innovations Past. (July 7th, 2014) 295) The WWF Lost Episode (July 11th, 2014) 296) Beautiful People. (July 13th, 2014) 297) Judith Barsi (July 15th, 2014) 298) Rivers' Edge. (July 17th, 2014) 299) Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock (July 18th, 2014) 300) The Lost Shrek Film (July 23rd, 2014) 301) What Have I Done?! (July 26th, 2014) 302) Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Lost Episode (?) (July 29th, 2014) 303) Online Communication. (August 1st, 2014) 304) The Dunkin Donuts Massacre. (Part One) (August 2nd, 2014) 305) Brian. (August 5th, 2014) 306) The Lost Reading Rainbow Episode (August 7th, 2014) 307) Epona's Death (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) (August 10th, 2014) 308) Robert the Doll (August 13th, 2014) 309) The Lost Book of Yahweh. (August 14th, 2014) 310) The Berenstain Bears are a Lie (August 15th, 2014) 311) Goofy's Secret. (August 17th, 2014) 312) McDonald's Girl. (August 19th, 2014) 313) The Lost Episode of Everybody Loves Raymond (August 21st, 2014) 314) The Lost Superman Episode (August 23rd, 2014) 315) Delete (August 26th, 2014) 316) Happy Days Lost Episode (August 28th, 2014) 317) Mario Bros. (September 3rd, 2014) 318) Beautiful (September 6th, 2014) 319) Dreams and Nightmares (September 9th, 2014) 320) Futurama Theory (September 12th, 2014) 321) Sonic the Hedgehog (The Adventures of) Lost Episode (September 14th, 2014) 322) What is Love? (September 17th, 2014) 323) Bronyfication (September 18th, 2014) 324) Lost Episode of Fawlty Towers (September 19th, 2014) 325) You Are Alone (September 21st, 2014) 326) Crash Bandicoot Origins (September 27th, 2014) 327) The Slenderman Cometh (October 2nd, 2014) 328) Smile Dog (October 2nd, 2014) 329) The Tooth Fairy. (October 3rd, 2014) 330) McDonald's (October 4th, 2014) 331) Ability. (October 5th, 2014) 332) Unsettling Silence (October 7th, 2014) 333) Findagrave.com (October 8th, 2014) 334) The ALF Lost Episode (October 12th, 2014) 335) Everything Will Be Alright in the End (October 15th, 2014) 336) The Salt and Pepper Lady (October 17th, 2014) 337) Samus's Suicide (The Lost Episode of Metroid) (October 18th, 2014) 338) Don't Play with Fire. (October 21st, 2014) 339) GummyBear Orphan (October 22nd, 2014) 340) Omegle (October 24th, 2014) 341) I Love Acid (October 25th, 2014) 342) Rude (October 26th, 2014) 343) Stay Strong Sanatorium (October 28th, 2014) 344) A Halloween to Remember. (October 31st, 2014) 345) A Halloween to Regret. (October 31st, 2014) 346) The Big Bang Theory Lost Episode (November 1st, 2014) 347) Self-Improvement Network (November 5th, 2014) 348) Guitar Hero (November 7th, 2014) 349) Ebola (November 9th, 2014) 350) Papa John's Fritos Chili Pizza (November 13th, 2014) 351) Holder of Disgust (November 14th, 2014) 352) The Elevator (November 15th, 2014) 353) Waste (November 15th, 2014) 354) Ministry of Joy (November 16th, 2014) 355) Just for Kicks. (November 16th, 2014) 356) Water (November 17th, 2014) 357) The Beautiful Girl (November 18th, 2014) 358) Hell.exe (November 18th, 2014) 359) I Need a Cigarette (November 19th, 2014) 360) Sleep Paralysis (November 20th, 2014) 361) Chicken Bones (November 21st, 2014) 362) Mr. Mix (November 22nd, 2014) 363) Gambling Problem (November 24th, 2014) 364) Lost Episode of Captain Planet (November 24th, 2014) 365) If That Dress Could Talk (November 25th, 2014) 366) Mice (November 27th, 2014) 367) My Poor Stimpy (November 28th, 2014) 368) Night Whispers (December 4th, 2014) 369) The Lost Episode of Dora the Explorer (December 5th, 2014) 370) Mr. Angel (December 6th, 2014) 371) The Lost Episode of Jerry Springer (December 14th, 2014) 372) Last Level (December 17th, 2014) 373) The Dentist Appointment. (December 19th, 2014) 374) The Lost Episode of Monday Night Football (December 26th, 2014) 375) The Baby Monitor (December 29th, 2014) 376) The Hokey Pokey (January 1st, 2015) 377) The Lost Episode of Popeye the Sailor Man (January 5th, 2015) 378) Just a Normal Pie (January 9th, 2015) 379) Taco Sauce (January 10th, 2015) 380) Legend of the Croaking Frogs (January 11th, 2015) 381) Subway Suicide (January 12th, 2015) 382) The Oprah Winfrey Lost Episode (January 16th, 2015) 383) The Physics of Hell (January 19th, 2015) 384) The Pinky and the Brain Lost Episode (January 24th, 2015) 385) Smile for Me. (January 28th, 2015) 386) American Idiot (January 30th, 2015) 387) New Generation (February 6th, 2015) 388) Dying Forever (and the Beat Goes On) (February 9th, 2015) 389) I Didn't Make a Phone Call (February 12th, 2015) 390) A Short Minecraft Rant (February 13th, 2015) 391) Valentine's Day (February 14th, 2015) 392) Hyper Cola (February 17th, 2015) 393) Holder of Taco Bell (February 19th, 2015) 394) Channel ∞ (February 20th, 2015) 395) The Legend of Zelda Lost Episode (February 23rd, 2015) 396) Dr. Mario (February 27th, 2015) 397) What Color is This Dress? (February 28th, 2015) 398) Family Guy Theory (March 6th, 2015) 399) iCarly Theory, The Totally Legit (March 9th, 2015) 400) Castlevania Theory (March 11th, 2015) 401) Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger (March 13th, 2015) 402) Circle (March 19th, 2015) 403) Birthday Clown (March 26th, 2015) 404) LSD Dream Emulator (March 29th, 2015) 405) Lost Episodes: Adventure Time (April 1st, 2015) ***) Autotunepasta: Beetlejuice Lost Ep Revisited (April 4th, 2015) 406) Chocolate (April 5th, 2015) 407) MichiganJFrog.exe (April 8th, 2015) 408) The Lost Episode of Dennis the Menace (May 24th, 2015) 409) Rap Rat (May 28th, 2015) 410) Lady Godiva's Operation. (May 30th, 2015) 411) Sally.exe (June 12th, 2015) 412) The Lost Episode of Lamb Chop (June 16th, 2015) 413) It's Not the Wind (July 1st, 2015) 414) We Don't Talk about Sarah (July 3rd, 2015) 415) New House (July 3rd, 2015) 416) The O'Reilly Factor Lost Episode (July 6th, 2015) 417) Holder of All Consuming Despair (July 10th, 2015) 418) The Future of DisneyLand (July 18th, 2015) 419) Girls Love Confidence. (July 19th, 2015) 420) Johnny the Emo Skeleton (July 21st, 2015) 421) One Hour to Closing (July 26th, 2015) 422) Where's Waldo (August 7th, 2015) 423) Extra Ketchup (August 26th, 2015) 424) 911 Operator (August 31st, 2015) 425) Murdercar (August 31st, 2015) 426) Do You Have a Cigarette? (September 3rd, 2015) 427) The Hey Arnold! Lost Episode (September 6th, 2015) 428) Girl Scouts (September 12th, 2015) 429) The Lost Episode of Cheers (September 14th, 2015) 430) Bad Apples (September 17th, 2015) 431) Hayley's Suicide (Lost American Dad! Episode) (September 19th, 2015) 432) The Universal Language of Babies (September 22nd, 2015) 433) My Hamster (September 23rd, 2015) 434) The Mall Santa (September 26th, 2015) 435) The Pizza Delivery Guy (October 2nd, 2015) 436) Barney el Dinosaurio (October 3rd, 2015) 437) Incubation (October 6th, 2015) 438) KillRockDisco (October 7th, 2015) 439) Lost Episode of Diff'rent Strokes (October 9th, 2015) 440) Bug Tester (October 10th, 2015) 441) Whose Toothbrush? (October 10th, 2015) 442) Be Careful Who You Trust Online (October 13th, 2015) 443) Slaughter-porn.org (October 14th, 2015) 444) perfection.txt (October 15th, 2015) 445) The Muppet Show Lost Episode (October 17th, 2015) 446) Screamers (October 19th, 2015) 447) My Wife's New Sex Toy (October 20th, 2015) 448) A Letter to My Future Self. (October 21st, 2015) 449) Fast Food is Evil. (October 22nd, 2015) 450) Electric Horse (October 27th, 2015) 451) Last Digits: 9674 (October 29th, 2015) 452) Halloween Is My Favorite Holiday (October 30th, 2015) 453) Super Mario Falls into a Pit (November 3rd, 2015) 454) Winnie the Pooh (Lost Episode) (November 5th, 2015) 455) The Day I Stopped Believing in Alice in Wonderland (November 10th, 2015) 456) The Russian Girl's Friend Request (November 11th, 2015) 457) The Lion King (November 17th, 2015) 458) Thanksgiving Leftovers (November 26th, 2015) 459) The Jeopardy Lost Episode (Note: hidden inside 'you found the secret video' video) (November 30th, 2015) 460) Dr. Phil Ruined My Life (December 1st, 2015) 461) Pac-Man Fever (December 4th, 2015) 462) Home Alone (December 8th, 2015) 463) Your Chance at Immortality (December 10th, 2015) 464) Tales from the 7-11 (December 11th, 2015) 465) Tears of a Clown (December 15th, 2015) 466) Burger King (Have It Your Way) (December 16th, 2015) 467) Lucky Cigarette (December 21st, 2015) 468) You Animal. (December 22nd, 2015) 469) Diddy Kong Racing (December 24th, 2015) 470) Red Christmas (December 25th, 2015) 471) Mystery Science Theater 3000 Lost Episode (December 26th, 2015) 472) BillNyeExplosion.avi (December 28th, 2015) 473) My Mormon Childhood Trauma... (December 29th, 2015) 474) A Game of Flashlight Tag (December 30th, 2015) 475) Randolph the Reindeer (December 31st, 2015) 476) Creepy Pasta with a Side of Sauce (January 1st, 2016) 477) A 1992 Video Game Rental I'll Never Forget (January 2nd, 2016) 478) The Portraits. (January 3rd, 2016) 479) Secret Lands (January 4th, 2016) 480) I Love You, Elmo! (January 8th, 2016) 481) Tricks (January 12th, 2016) 482) My Name is Gatsby (Please Help.) (January 12th, 2016) 483) Chatroulette (January 12th, 2016) 484) The McDonald's Custodian (January 14th, 2016) 485) Caillou Family Secrets (January 17th, 2016) 486) Anti-Wrinkle Cream (January 21st, 2016) 487) Hungry Hungry Hippos? (January 22nd, 2016) 488) Broncos Hoodie (January 30th, 2016) ***) Alvin the Chipmunk reads The Flintstones Creepypasta. (January 31st, 2016) 489) Everybody Loves Raymond (The Squeakuel) (May 16th, 2016) 490) Politics (May 29th, 2016) 491) Ghosts are Good Guys (Ghost Adventures) (June 13th, 2016) 492) Discount Doublecheck (June 14th, 2016) 493) Lost Episode of Siskel and Ebert (June 17th, 2016) 494) Lost Episodes: Whose Line is It Anyway? (June 20th, 2016) 495) Lost Episode of Nick Arcade (June 22nd, 2016) 496) Lost Episodes: Bob Ross (June 28th, 2016) 497) Opinions. (June 29th, 2016) 498) Home is What You Make It (July 1st, 2016) 499) Public Toilet (July 1st, 2016) 500) The Weird Part of YouTube. (July 2nd, 2016) 501) November '93 (July 3rd, 2016) 502) Care Bears Lost Episode (July 3rd, 2016) 503) Door to Door Salesman (July 8th, 2016) 504) His Name is Kevin (July 8th, 2016) 505) Kid A... ? (July 12th, 2016) 506) Lost Episode of Headbanger's Ball (July 13th, 2016) 507) Contacted (July 17th, 2016) 508) Cloony the Clown. (July 28th, 2016) 509) The Unpowered House (August 8th, 2016) 510) Candy Floss (August 12th, 2016) 511) "Dad, There is a Monster Under My Bed!" (August 13th, 2016) 512) The Lost Episode of Blue Collar TV (August 13th, 2016) 513) McDonald's is Going to Fire Me. (August 15th, 2016) 514) The X-Men Lost Episode (August 19th, 2016) 515) Alien Life (August 21st, 2016) 516) I Love This Car (August 22nd, 2016) 517) The Shadows of Reality (August 26th, 2016) 518) The Dollbert (September 1st, 2016) 519) Champagne Supernova (September 3rd, 2016) 520) American President Theory (September 5th, 2016) 521) Rockstar Photograph (September 6th, 2016) 522) The Lost Episode of Beetle Bailey (September 10th, 2016) 523) The Lost Episode of The Price is Right (September 13th, 2016) 524) The Curious George Lost Episode (September 16th, 2016) 525) Tiny Toon Adventures Lost Episode (Montana Max's Suicide) (September 19th, 2016) 526) The Haunted Denny's Restaurant. (September 22nd, 2016) 527) Batteries Not Included (September 23rd, 2016) 528) Google Knows Who's Gonna Die (September 24th, 2016) 529) Just One More (September 27th, 2016) 530) Smoke Break (September 30th, 2016) 531) Wally Bear and the NO! Gang (October 5th, 2016) 532) Bill O'Reilly Returns (October 10th, 2016) 533) Doug's Last Weekend (Lost Episode) (October 11th, 2016) 534) Tarantulas (October 13th, 2016) 535) The Pizza Man (October 14th, 2016) 536) Beckoning (October 14th, 2016) 537) Super Mario 64 (October 14th, 2016) 538) Tornado Tango (October 15th, 2016) 539) Peanut Butter is My Favorite. (October 15th, 2016) 540) Unlucky (October 17th, 2016) 541) She's "The One" (October 21st, 2016) 542) The Fat Albert Lost Episode (October 21st, 2016) 543) That Halloween Store (October 26th, 2016) 544) Bob the Builder Lost Episode (October 26th, 2016) 545) Harry Potter Lost Episode (October 31st, 2016) 546) The Truth about Elder Scrolls (October 31st, 2016) 547) Bush's Baked Death. (October 31st, 2016) 548) A Pig's Still a Pig. (November 2nd, 2016) 549) The Yick (November 4th, 2016) 550) How to Make Friends (November 5th, 2016) 551) I Hate My Job! (November 5th, 2016) 552) M&M Duels (November 9th, 2016) 553) Mega Man 2 (The Ladder to Hell) (November 10th, 2016) 554) Madea Goes to Hell (November 15th, 2016) 555) The Lost Episode of Inspector Gadget (November 17th, 2016) 556) Seasonal Hunters (November 25th, 2016) 557) Oh, My Love (November 26th, 2016) 558) Wish You a Merry Christmas (November 26th, 2016) 559) Sunlit Nightmare (November 26th, 2016) 560) I Hate Funerals (November 27th, 2016) 561) The Museum and Its Cat (November 30th, 2016) 562) Childhood Fear (December 2nd, 2016) 563) The Kid in the Corner of the Class (December 2nd, 2016) 564) Gloom House (December 4th, 2016) 565) Crash Bandicoot Continues (December 5th, 2016) 566) Marshmallows (December 6th, 2016) 567) A Fresh Grave (December 7th, 2016) 568) Safe Deposit Box (December 9th, 2016) 569) Birthmark (December 9th, 2016) 570) Why I Don't Watch Porn Anymore (December 10th, 2016) 571) Popping Pistachios (December 11th, 2016) 572) Why Father Why (December 15th, 2016) 573) Amazon Alexa (December 16th, 2016) 574) Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur (December 20th, 2016) 575) Paperface (December 21st, 2016) 576) The Lost Nirvana Cartoon Episode (December 24th, 2016) 577) The Two and a Half Men Lost Episode (January 19th, 2017) 578) String Theory (January 23rd, 2017) 579) Infinite Regress (January 25th, 2017) 580) Holder of the Northern Light (January 25th, 2017) 581) This Story Has a Happy Ending (January 26th, 2017) 582) Mother's Love (January 27th, 2017) 583) Uninvited Guest (Animal Crossing) (January 27th, 2017) 584) Children (January 28th, 2017) 585) New Eden (January 28th, 2017) 586) Japanese New Year Ritual (January 30th, 2017) 587) The Chuck E. Cheese Shocking Truth (March 20th, 2017) 588) Enjoy the Music (March 25th, 2017) 589) World's Best School Psychologist (March 27th, 2017) 590) Elevator Safety Guidelines (March 29th, 2017) 591) The Left Side (April 2nd, 2017) 592) The Animaniacs Lost Episode (April 4th, 2017) 593) The Power Rangers Lost Episode (April 14th, 2017) 594) Sticky Fingers (April 17th, 2017) 595) Mutant Future (April 18th, 2017) 596) So, I'm a Cartoonist. (April 19th, 2017) 597) MS Paint Alice in Wonderland (April 24th, 2017) 598) Lost Episode of Salute Your Shorts (April 28th, 2017) 599) No Refunds (April 30th, 2017) 600) Wrong Number Texts (May 3rd, 2017) 601) Casper the Friendly Ghost (May 12th, 2017) 602) Thomas the Tank Engine Lost Episode (May 26th, 2017) 603) I Shouldn't Have Tried Crystal Pepsi (June 3rd, 2017) 604) Rocko's Modern Life (June 5th, 2017) 605) Nawab Indian Restaurant (June 6th, 2017) 606) To Make an Omelette (June 8th, 2017) 607) Last Views (June 9th, 2017) 608) Polar Reversal (we're running out of time) (June 12th, 2017) 609) Creative Mind (June 12th, 2017) 610) Dragon Ball Z (June 16th, 2017) 611) Where's Waldo... Again? (June 25th, 2017) 612) The Archies' "Sugar, Sugar" (June 26th, 2017) 613) Spider-Man (July 6th, 2017) 614) Something Took My Eyes (July 14th, 2017) 615) Dead Rising: Psychopath Mode (August 4th, 2017) 616) Caffeine (August 10th, 2017) 617) Stay Away from Street Food (August 11th, 2017) 618) When School Trips Go Wrong (August 11th, 2017) 619) Candy Pieces (August 12th, 2017) 620) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams (August 13th, 2017) 621) The Gambler (August 14th, 2017) 622) Horror Punk (August 15th, 2017) 623) Jack and Jill (August 15th, 2017) 624) My Favorite Tunes (August 16th, 2017) 625) The Girls Lost Episode (Jessa's Flu) (August 17th, 2017) 626) Prehistoric Rain (August 21st, 2017) 627) DMT (August 23rd, 2017) 628) Cause of Death (August 23rd, 2017) 629) Taco Tuesday (August 24th, 2017) 630) The Mouth of Truth (August 24th, 2017) 631) Lost Episode VHS Tales: Two Guys and a Girl and a Pizza Place (August 25th, 2017) 632) Room for One More (August 26th, 2017) 633) The Ozark Cable Incident (August 27th, 2017) 634) Thank You (August 28th, 2017) 635) School (August 28th, 2017) 636) Nuclear Meltdown (August 29th, 2017) 637) Lost Episodes: The Real Angry Video Game Nerd (August 30th, 2017) 638) The Dead Lego (August 31st, 2017) 639) Polybius Reloaded (September 1st, 2017) 640) Ultima Abyss (September 2nd, 2017) 641) Fallout 3 Numbers Station (September 3rd, 2017) 642) I'm Just a Cashier. (September 4th, 2017) 643) The Algorithm (September 4th, 2017) 644) The Abandoned Convenience Store (September 5th, 2017) 645) Pingu's Punishment (September 6th, 2017) 646) GLinux (September 7th, 2017) 647) Lesser Artists (September 8th, 2017) 648) Team Fortress 2 (Play Dead) (September 10th, 2017) 649) The Zombie Apocalypse Sux (September 10th, 2017) 650) The Insane Apocalypse (Schizonoia) (September 12th, 2017) 651) The Billy Mays Lost Episode (September 13th, 2017) 652) Afterglow (September 22nd, 2017) 653) Bathroom Stalls (September 23rd, 2017) 654) Active Imagination (September 25th, 2017) 655) Cell Phones (September 25th, 2017) 656) Chicken Theory (September 27th, 2017) 657) Wacky Races Lost Episode (October 11th, 2017) 658) Xbox Live (October 13th, 2017) 659) Mr. Happy (October 14th, 2017) 660) Jimmy Neutron (October 25th, 2017) 661) Bob's Burgers Lost Ep - Louise's Rampage (October 30th, 2017) 662) The Muppet Show Lost Episode... Vol. 2 (November 1st, 2017) 663) The Home Depot Legend (November 3rd, 2017) 664) Wario is Real! (November 18th, 2017) 665) Worst Possible Thanksgiving Ever. (November 23rd, 2017) 666) Self-Driving Cars Have a Few Drawbacks. (November 25th, 2017) 667) Election Day 2016 (November 28th, 2017) 668) Imagine Dragons (November 30th, 2017) 669) The Bystander Effect (December 2nd, 2017) 670) My Tinder Nightmare (December 6th, 2017) 671) The Mormons. (December 11th, 2017) 672) Between the Lions Lost Episode (December 13th, 2017) 673) The Three Stooges: Dead Dunderheads (December 16th, 2017) 674) Kid vs Kat: Split Personality (Lost Episode) (December 16th, 2017) 675) Lyle (December 21st, 2017) 676) Rick and Morty Lost Rickisode/Episode (December 25th, 2017) 677) An Impossible Anomoly (December 26th, 2017) 678) Miss Mosaic (Nickelodeon Lost Episode) (December 27th, 2017) 679) Xerophium (December 29th, 2017) 680) Error (December 29th, 2017) 681) Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Lost Episode) (January 1st, 2018) 682) Lost Episodes: The Critic (January 22nd, 2018) 683) ALF Autopsy (January 28th, 2018) 684) Super Mario Bros. 3 Blood Whistle (February 2nd, 2018) 685) Star vs. The Forces of Evil (The Lost Episode) (February 9th, 2018) 686) Leave It... To Beaver (The Lost Ep) (February 11th, 2018) 687) lost episode of dunkin donuts or something (DD Massacre Part II?) (February 11th, 2018) 688) Underdog: The Lost Episode (February 14th, 2018) 689) The Pink Panther (A Lost Episode) (February 17th, 2018) 690) Speedy Gonzales Lost Episode (February 24th, 2018) 691) Jacko the Very, Very Bad Clown (February 26th, 2018) 692) Old McDonald's (February 28th, 2018) 693) SammyClassicSonicFan.avi (March 4th, 2018) 694) Teh Holder of Holderz (March 5th, 2018) 695) The Looney Tunes Show: Dilly Dilly STDaffy (Lost Episode) (March 7th, 2018) 696) Jeff (March 8th, 2018) 697) Elvis, Peanut Butter, Bananas and Me (March 11th, 2018) 698) Does Whatever a Spider Does (March 12th, 2018) 699) Don't Trust Your Local Bands (March 13th, 2018) 700) Survival Dosage (March 13th, 2018) 701) The Mr. Peanut Murders (March 13th, 2018) 702) The Bill Cosby Commercial (March 14th, 2018) 703) The Perfect Video Game (March 15th, 2018) 704) Fast Food Waiter. (March 16th, 2018) 705) Stay Away from O'Malley's Green Beer (March 17th, 2018) 706) Chittering (March 19th, 2018) 707) Care Bears (The Things Without Feelings) (March 21st, 2018) 708) Clifford the Big Red Dog (March 24th, 2018) 709) The Holder of Fucking Yourself (March 28th, 2018) 710) The Holder of Cucking (March 31st, 2018) 711) The April Alien Abduction (April 1st, 2018) 712) Watch for the White Rabbit (April 1st, 2018) 713) Fraggle Rock Lost Episode (The Fraggles in: The Grass is Always Greener) (April 4th, 2018) 714) Happy Moments (April 6th, 2018) 715) I Told My Cat To Speak. (It Did) (April 8th, 2018) 716) Fear of Victory (Batman) (April 9th, 2018) 717) Comedy Central (This Will Become You) (April 21st, 2018) 718) The Day The Earth Stood Still (April 23rd, 2018) 719) Harmful Advice from Seinfeld (April 23rd, 2018) 720) The Simpsons: Millhouse's Rampage (April 24th, 2018) 721) GameBoy Advance SP Blue Edition (April 25th, 2018) 722) New Life (April 27th, 2018) 723) FreePainReport.Com II (April 28th, 2018) 724) The Fermi Paradox. (April 28th, 2018) 725) Faceless (April 29th, 2018) 726) The Elements: Fire (Beach Boys/Brian Wilson) (April 30th, 2018) 727) Veggie Tales 1993 (May 5th, 2018) 728) Damn Daniel (May 9th, 2018) 729) Family Feud Lost Episode (May 13th, 2018) 730) Yanny and Laurel (May 20th, 2018) 731) Not So Funny When It Happened (May 22nd, 2018) 732) Roseanne (The Lost Episode) (June 7th, 2018) 733) Bananas in Pajamas Lost Episode (July 4th, 2018) 734) Max and Jimmy (Double Dragon) (July 23rd, 2018) 735) 12 Minutes (July 24th, 2018) 736) Chago (July 25th, 2018) 737) Mojave Mist Man (July 26th, 2018) 738) Deal or No Deal (July 27th, 2018) 739) The Nice Guy. (July 28th, 2018) 740) Stubb's Clubhouse (Lost Episode) (July 29th, 2018) 741) Corn (July 30th, 2018) 742) Gregory's Room (August 2nd, 2018) 743) Arthur: The Lost Episode /// (August 6th, 2018) 744) It Was Never Easy... (August 21st, 2018) 745) Mickey's Best Friend (August 21st, 2018) 746) Cry Baby Lane (Nickelodeon Lost Episode) (August 22nd, 2018) 747) OK KO! Let's Be Heroes! The Lost Episode! (October 27th, 2018) 748) Mission Hill Lost Episode (October 28th, 2018) 749) My Last Halloween (October 31st, 2018) 750) The Final Nostalgia Critic Review (November 7th, 2018) 751) The Old TV (November 7th, 2018) 752) Wario Ware Death Moves Part 1 (November 7th, 2018) 753) Wario Ware Death Moves Part 2 (November 9th, 2018) 754) The Black Friday Incident (November 23rd, 2018) 755) American Idol: The Lost Episode (December 3rd, 2018) 756) Super Mario: The Haunted Save (December 12th, 2018) 757) One Million Visitor (December 15th, 2018) 758) Creepy Pasta Salad (December 15th, 2018) 759) Chester Cheetah: The Lost Episode (December 15th, 2018) 760) Broadcast Interruption (December 18th, 2018) 761) I Have To Pee (December 21st, 2018) 762) A Krampus Carol (December 25th, 2018) 763) Chapelle's Show Lost Episode (December 31st, 2018) 764) Dag's Death (Lost Episode of Angry Beavers) (December 31st, 2018) 765) The Sopranos - The Lost Episode (December 31st, 2018) 766) Wario Ware Death Moves Part 3 (finale...? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?????) (December 31st, 2018) 767) Wario is Still Real! (December 31st, 2018) 768) The Wahhh House [Wario] (January 3rd, 2019) 769) I Saw Her Standing There (January 3rd, 2019) 770) The Old Man of Trinity (Part 1) (January 3rd, 2019) 771) 47 Meters Down: Original Cut (January 3rd, 2019) 772) WWF: Cancelled in Your House PPV (January 4th, 2019) 773) Godzilla versus Destoroyah (January 4th, 2019) 774) Impatiently Waiting for the End of the World (January 8th, 2019) 775) Super Mario 128 (January 8th, 2019) 776) Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty: Director's Cut (January 9th, 2019) 777) Tom and Jerry in: Everything You Love Dies (Lost Episode) (February 4th, 2019) 778) Clever (February 6th, 2019) 779) Hazardous Defecation (February 8th, 2019) 780) Daria: The Lost Episode (February 8th, 2019) 781) Canned Food (February 16th, 2019) 782) The Muppet Show Is Alive (February 17th, 2019) 783) Oh See Dee (February 24th, 2019) 784) The Lost Mind of Mencia (Episode) (April 15th, 2019) 785) Bunnyman Bridge (April 21st, 2019) 786) "Lizard People" (April 23rd, 2019) 787) Win Ben Stein's Blood Money (Lost Episode) (April 24th, 2019) 788) Step By Step: A Lost Episode (April 29th, 2019) 789) Kitchen Nightmares Lost Ep (May 3rd, 2019) 790) Mavis Beacon Teaches Witchcraft (May 4th, 2019) 791) The Tomb Raider Lost Episode: Lara Croft's Suicide (May 6th, 2019) 792) Regular Show (Nobody Likes Benson) (May 7th, 2019) 793) The Alex Jones Lost Episode (May 8th, 2019) 794) Caillou: Mommy's Secret (May 8th, 2019) 795) Need For Speed: Most Haunted (May 8th, 2019) 796) Red Bull Gives You Wings (May 8th, 2019) 797) The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise (May 9th, 2019) 798) ProJared.exe (May 9th, 2019) 799) Tom Jam and Earl :Are Real: (May 10th, 2019) 800) ITsperation (May 10th, 2019) 801) Cars: The Lost Beta Movie (May 10th, 2019) 802) Ronald McDonald House (May 11th, 2019) 803) Pete the Cat (the Lost Episode) (May 11th, 2019) 804) WarioWare: 5 Volt's Suicide (May 11th, 2019) 805) Plankton Got Served (May 11th, 2019) 806) The Dawn Is Your Enemy [adult swim] (May 11th, 2019) 807) Inspector Gadget In: This Message Has Self-Destruct (May 12th, 2019) 808) Ash's Coma (May 12th, 2019) 809) Vermilion City Construction Project (May 12th, 2019) 810) Pokémon Black (May 12th, 2019) 811) Pokémon Blue (May 12th, 2019) 812) The Very Last Episode of Ed, Edd and Eddy (May 13th, 2019) 813) Zelda 2: The Lost Level (May 13th, 2019) 814) Pikachu's Butt (May 13th, 2019) 815) (Chuck E. Cheese) Something is in the Pizza (May 14th, 2019) 816) Smokey the Bear Tried to Murder My Family (May 14th, 2019) 817) Donkey Kong 64: The 202nd Banana (May 15th, 2019) 818) The Death of Sesame Street [A Lost Episode] (May 15th, 2019) 819) Caillou Says Goodbye To Gilbert (May 15th, 2019) 820) Barney the Actual Dinosaur (May 16th, 2019) 821) Disney's Bonkers: The Lost Episode (May 16th, 2019) 822) Holder of the Cosmos (May 17th, 2019) 823) Dexter's Accident [Dexter's Lab Lost Ep] (May 17th, 2019) 824) Super Smash Bros. Disheveled (May 17th, 2019) 825) Southern Television 'Vrillon' Incident (May 18th, 2019) 826) The Very Strange Call. (May 18th, 2019) 827) The Truth About Dead Bart (May 19th, 2019) 828) Miss Cleo Pulled the Death Card (May 19th, 2019) 829) NASA Earth Livestream (May 20th, 2019) 830) Caillou: Dad's Secret (May 21st, 2019) 831) Minecraft: Satan Edition (May 21st, 2019) 832) The EVIL Quaker Oats Ad! (May 22nd, 2019) 833) Moaning Lollipops (May 22nd, 2019) 834) Where Bad Kids Go (May 22nd, 2019) 835) Persuaded. (May 22nd, 2019) 836) The Rake (May 22nd, 2019) 837) My Amazon Alexa Does More Than Just Laugh. (May 23rd, 2019) 838) (I Got) Pregnant at Disneyland. (May 23rd, 2019) 839) Garfield's Gluttony (Garfield Lost Episode!) (May 24th, 2019) 840) Lou Asks a Question. (Uglydolls!) (May 25th, 2019) 841) Schoolhouse Rock is a Lie. (May 26th, 2019) 842) The Late Late Show with James Corden (Lost Ep!) (May 26th, 2019) 843) MichiganJFrog.exe... 2 (May 27th, 2019) 844) Mysterious Caller (May 28th, 2019) 845) When I Told the Starbucks Cashier “See Ya Around"... (May 28th, 2019) 846) Wendy's Drive Thru (May 29th, 2019) 847) The Mickey Mouse Costume (May 29th, 2019) 848) WXRB-TV (May 30th, 2019) 849) Amazon Ultra (May 30th, 2019) ****) do not click on this (video contains a re-narration of The Jetsons Lost Episode) (May 30th, 2019) 850) Turnabout Sasquatch (Ace Attorney Lost Level) (May 31st, 2019) 851) Why I'm No Longer a Park Ranger (May 31st, 2019) 852) Meet the Beatles. (June 1st, 2019) *****) if you come inside and watch this video i'm telling you we're going to have a talk (video contains a re-narration of Frasier: The Harvard Vaults) (June 1st, 2019) 853) Jeff the Killer vs. Mega Man (June 2nd, 2019) 854) Fred (June 3rd, 2019) 855) The Paper Boy (June 4th, 2019) 856) My Favorite Neil Young Records (June 5th, 2019) 857) Lost Twin - The Game (June 6th, 2019) 858) Caillou: The Reason (June 6th, 2019) 859) Peppa Pig: The Lost Episode (June 8th, 2019) 860) Hope is Lost (SpongeBob SquarePants) (June 9th, 2019) 861) Wallmart (June 9th, 2019) 862) SB-129 (SpongeBob SquarePants) (June 10th, 2019) 863) Barney the Dinosaur Theory (June 11th, 2019) 864) Snagglepuss in: I Have No Ass, and I Must Shit (June 12th, 2019) 865) The Ball Pit. (June 13th, 2019) 866) The New Toy - A Lost Toy Story Beta Tape (June 13th, 2019) 867) Why Squidward's Suicide Exists (June 14th, 2019) 868) Mechanical Blur (June 15th, 2019) 869) Dora's Real Life (June 15th, 2019) 870) Pepsi SMACK! (June 16th, 2019) 871) The Horrors of Pencils (June 17th, 2019) 872) The Lost Apple Jacks Commercial (June 18th, 2019) 873) Mighty Mouse Smokes Weed (June 19th, 2019) 874) King Koopa's Kool Kartoons (June 20th, 2019) 875) Lost 90s Commercials (June 23rd, 2019) 876) Fireman Sam Lost Episode (June 24th, 2019) 877) Amazing World of Gumball - The Grieving (June 25th, 2019) 878) Fuck Showers. (June 26th, 2019) 879) SpongeBob (July 5th, 2019) 880) The SpongeBob Toy (July 5th, 2019) 881) Glogsop Toenails Street/Muppets (July 7th, 2019) 882) The New Sonic the Hedgehog Movie (What They Aren't Telling You About It) (July 16th, 2019) 883) Futurama: The Lost Episode (July 16th, 2019) 884) Doc McStuffins - The Lost Episode (Kind Of, In a waY) (July 20th, 2019) 885) Lost Episode of Judge Judy (July 26th, 2019) 886) Paul Blart 3: The Curse of the Jewel Thief (July 27th, 2019) 887) Carnival Burgers (July 28th, 2019) 888) Eek! the Cat Lost Episode (August 1st, 2019) 889) Star vs. the Forces of Evil - The Lost Episode - The Sequel (August 2nd, 2019) 890) Littlest Pet Shop Animated Short E04 - "Eau de Pepper" (Alternate Ending) (August 3rd, 2019) 891) Willy Wonka Beta Tape (August 4th, 2019) 892) Zelda 64 Beta (August 5th, 2019) 893) Caillou: The Stolen Episode (August 6th, 2019) 894) Fowl Faced Killer (August 7th, 2019) 895) Batman: Arkham Origins - CATMAN (August 8th, 2019) 896) The Hamburger Helper Oven Mitt Tried to Eat My Iguana (August 9th, 2019) 897) The Acid Trip. (August 9th, 2019) 898) The Penis Monkey (August 9th, 2019) 899) Drew Fanart (August 10th, 2019) 900) Sonic.exe 2!!! (August 12th, 2019) 901) Jigsaw BBC (Revealed) (August 12th, 2019) 902) The Fairly OddParents Lost Episode: Timmy's Fault (August 13th, 2019) 903) Full House: The Episode That Should Not Exist (August 14th, 2019) 904) Have You Seen This Man? (August 15th, 2019) 905) The Slipgate Complex (August 16th, 2019) 906) Sega Legacy: The Unreleased Console (August 17th, 2019) 907) The Janitor's Key (August 18th, 2019) 908) Mr. Widemouth (August 19th, 2019) 909) Darkwing Duck Lost Episode (August 20th, 2019) 910) The Piggsburg Pigs! Lost Episode (August 21st, 2019) 911) Seinfeld Black (August 22nd, 2019) 912) Super Chicken: The Lost Episode (August 24th, 2019) 913) I.M. Meen: The Lost Video Game (August 26th, 2019) 914) Chocolate Chip Trip (August 27th, 2019) 915) Dance Dance Revolution Extreme: Your Rain is Haunted (August 29th, 2019) 916) Impossible Whopper Theory (August 29th, 2019) 917) Dr. Rabbit's Intergalactic Bright Smiles World Tour (August 30th, 2019) 918) Beans (September 6th, 2019) 919) McDonalds Burgers (September 11th, 2019) 920) Millie Muffintop (September 16th, 2019) 921) Holder of Justice (September 18th, 2019) 922) Holder of Greed (September 18th, 2019) 923) RETIRED: A SpongeBob Lost Episode (September 20th, 2019) 924) Legends of the Hidden Temple Lost Episode: Yellow Frogs (September 21st, 2019) 925) Blue's Clues: Sorrow (September 23rd, 2019) 926) Golden Girls Lost Episode (September 23rd, 2019) 927) Aqua Teen Hunger Force: The Funeral (September 24th, 2019) 928) The Haunted Arby's (a tantalizing tale of terror/terr-'ah') (September 24th, 2019) 929) Mr. Rogers Talks about Conflict (September 25th, 2019) 930) Mickey's Book (September 25th, 2019) 931) Peter Pan's Shadow (September 25th, 2019) 932) The Truth About Garfield (September 25th, 2019) 933) Sesame Street Lost Episode: A Day in Kermitland (September 25th, 2019) 934) Disney: White Noise (September 26th, 2019) 935) Michael Jackson Returns!! (September 27th, 2019) 936) Spongecry.avi (September 28th, 2019) 937) Spongecry.avi II (September 28th, 2019) 938) Fire (September 28th, 2019) 939) A Candle Cove Memoir: Lullaby Rock (September 28th, 2019) 940) A Memo to Disney Cast Members (September 28th, 2019) 941) McDonald's - Home of the Unhappy Meal (September 28th, 2019) 942) BrainPOP: The Violent Tornado (September 29th, 2019) 943) Happy Tree Friends - Toothin' on a Dog (September 29th, 2019) 944) Howdy Doody: The Lost Episode (September 29th, 2019) 945) Toy Story: "She's Gone, Woody" (September 29th, 2019) 946) PAW Patrol: "The Pups Are Really Humans" (September 29th, 2019) 947) SpongeBob SquarePants: Wormy's Predecessor (September 29th, 2019) 948) Crystal Pepsi Lost Commercial (September 30th, 2019) 949) A Dark Tale (September 30th, 2019) 950) I Plan to Delete My YouTube Channel (September 30th, 2019) 951) Whose Line Is It Anyway: A Lost Episode (September 30th, 2019) 952) Mickey Mouse in Vietnam (October 1st, 2019) 953) Franklin is Lost: Alternate Ending (October 1st, 2019) 954) Johnny Bravo: In Search of 1997 (October 1st, 2019) 955) Looney Tunes: Fudd.wmv (October 1st, 2019) 956) The Pillsbury Doughboy is Evil (October 2nd, 2019) 957) The Jim Henson Wilkins Coffee Shocking Truth (October 2nd, 2019) 958) Tiny Toons Lost Episode: Love is Painful (October 2nd, 2019) 959) Chuck E. Cheese: 'Crusty the Cat' (October 2nd, 2019) 960) Family Guy Lost Episode: Screams of Silence (The Story of Brenda Q Original Edition) (October 3rd, 2019) 961) Total Drama Island 28: Lost Episode (October 3rd, 2019) 962) King of the Hill: The Original Airing of Pigmalion (October 3rd, 2019) 963) SpongeBob SquarePants: Carmine Jelly (Wilted Roses) (October 3rd, 2019) 964) Grim's Boss: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Lost Episode (October 4th, 2019) 965) The Most Obscure Disney Film (October 4th, 2019) 966) Disney's Catacombs (October 4th, 2019) 967) The Holder of SHIT (October 5th, 2019) 968) Late Night Television (October 5th, 2019) 969) Mr. Clean Will Fucking Kill You (October 5th, 2019) 970) Red Eggs (October 5th, 2019) 971) 7-Eleven Special (October 5th, 2019) 972) TeleTubbies: SeeSaw (October 6th, 2019) 973) Garfield: Lyman Theory (October 6th, 2019) 974) Batman: The Animated Series Lost Episode (October 6th, 2019) 975) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Adoption (October 7th, 2019) 976) The Frightful Fables of Fickle Faye (October 7th, 2019) 977) My Backyard (October 7th, 2019) 978) Disney Fun Facts (October 8th, 2019) 979) Origins of Mickey (October 8th, 2019) 980) The Cabin. (October 8th, 2019) 981) How to Cook a Soft-Boiled Egg (October 9th, 2019) 982) Cyclon D (Mickey Mouse) (October 9th, 2019) 983) The Wishbone Lost Episode (October 9th, 2019) ******) WWF: The AutoTuned Lost Episode (October 10th, 2019) 984) SpongeBob's Suicide (October 10th, 2019) 985) The Dragon (October 10th, 2019) 986) Bob's Burgers Theory (October 11th, 2019) 987) Why I'll Never Work Security At Disney World Again (October 11th, 2019) 988) The River Country Film (October 12th, 2019) 989) Pinky Pinky (October 14th, 2019) *******) Home Improvement: AutoTuned Lost Episode (October 15th, 2019) ********) Nobody Likes Droopy Dog, But They Do AutoTune I Mean Chipmunk Him (October 16th, 2019) 990) GoodBye SpongeBob (October 16th, 2019) 991) Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Carl's Life (October 17th, 2019) 992) Mr. Krabs' Revenge (SpongeBob Lost Episode) (October 18th, 2019) 993) Angry Sylvester (October 19th, 2019) 994) Eeyore's Special Day (October 20th, 2019) 995) Fear of The Krabby Patty (October 21st, 2019) 996) Archangel (October 22nd, 2019) 997) Sesame Street Episode 666 (October 23rd, 2019) 998) Donald Duck's Pond (October 26th, 2019) 999) SR142 (Donald Duck's Pond Part II) (October 26th, 2019) 1000) The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Lost Episode (October 31st, 2019) 1001) The Unusual SpongeBob SquarePants Credits (November 2nd, 2019) 1002) How DaveTheUseless Truly Lost His Subscribers (November 6th, 2019) 1003) Don't Try Talking to Disney World Mascots at Closing Time (November 9th, 2019) 1004) The Man and the Puppet (November 15th, 2019) 1005) Frozen Director's Cut (Frozen Heart) (November 16th, 2019) 1006) (Sesame Street) Zoe Doesn't Want to Play Anymore (November 17th, 2019) 1007) Nickelodeon Gone Wrong (November 18th, 2019) 1008) Rick and Morty: The Mysterious Video (November 20th, 2019) 1009) Paperboy (A Figure in Gray) (November 20th, 2019) 1010) Post-Apocalyptic Adventure Time (November 21st, 2019) 1011) Turn the Crank swim (November 28th, 2019) 1012) A Blackstone Family Thanksgiving (November 28th, 2019) 1013) Why I Fear Shrek (November 30th, 2019) 1014) The Brain's Genocide (Pinky and the Brain Lost Episode) (December 1st, 2019) 1015) Horrid.avi (December 12th, 2019) 1016) Family Guy Episode X - The Black Dawn (December 14th, 2019) 1017) The Cookie Monster at Night Street? (December 14th, 2019) 1018) Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror (December 18th, 2019) 1019) Killer in You (December 19th, 2019) 1020) Sagwa Lost Episode - The Dog Meat Festival (December 21st, 2019) 1021) The Stockings Were Hung by the Chimney with Care (December 25th, 2019) 1022) Don't Cry, Charlie Brown! (The Snoopy Theory) (December 26th, 2019) 1023) The All-New Improved Universal Beverage and Snack Machine (January 1st, 2020) 1024) The View Lost Episode (January 1st, 2020) 1025) Sesame Street: Hard Mode (January 3rd, 2020)